El pacto de las Almas Sombrías
by Sexy Viper
Summary: Severus es retado a realizar una pruebla muy dificil: no enamorarse.
1. Prologo

(Belz: ¡¡¡Primera historia finalizada por el grupo de Ladlh!!! La cagada es que no pensamos en el nombre...)  
  
El pacto de las almas sombrías  
  
Capítulo I  
  
U na leve luz se filtraba por entre los pliegues del acortinado ventanal de la sala de profesores. El reloj de pared marcaba con su pesado caminar el pronto comienzo de las clases matutinas. Era mediado de Octubre y, por consiguiente, recientemente el inicio de un nuevo ciclo escolar. Severus Snape, el reciente profesor de pociones, se hallaba recostado sobre un viejo sillón mohoso mientras leía un volumen de su materia. Su lectura se vio interrumpida por el arribo de un colega no muy apreciado, Philippe Cadwell, el flamante profesor de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras, quien ingresó a la sala y se acomodó frente al fuego de la chimenea sin repararse en la presencia de su compañero. Severus no se molestó por la actitud de éste, es más, agradeció su indiferencia. No era que Severus estuviese herido a causa de este hombre, mas bien lo aborrecía porque no perdía el momento de refregarle su posición - su tan anhelado puesto - y su atrevimiento por garantizar que sería el próximo jefe de la casa de las serpientes. Philippe prendió un cigarrillo y miró al joven profesor. Le sonrió irónicamente cuando comprobó que éste último estaba percibiendo cada movimiento suyo.  
  
- Querido Snape... - comenzó a susurrar con su característico silbido de cuervo hambriento -... ¿qué es lo que lees con tanta atención?  
  
- Un libro que tu nefasta y limitada mente jamás llegará a comprender - declaró Severus con énfasis.  
  
- ¡Ja!, ¡qué gracioso eres! - se burló Cadwell - No comprendo tu falta de popularidad con semejante sentido del humor.  
  
- Cierra la boca de una vez y lárgate - gruñó ya perdiendo su paciencia.  
  
- ¡Hombre no me ataques! - bromeó nuevamente - solo he venido para proponerte un trato.  
  
Severus alzó su negra mirada y la clavó en la ambarina de éste. Casi sin torcer su semblante habló:  
  
- ¿Qué trato?  
  
- Bueno, estuve pensando en lo cuán importante es el puesto de Defensas para ti - comenzó a parlotear sin quitar la mirada por un segundo del rostro de Snape así no perdía detalle de sus expresiones - y cuánto deseas la tutoría de la casa de Slytherin; tú sabes que yo también...  
  
- ¡Habla! - chilló impaciente.  
  
- Tranquilo - lo sobro Cadwell sin importarle las reacciones de éste último - en fin, como iba diciendo, he pensado que la mejor manera de solucionar nuestras diferencias es ponerte una prueba.  
  
- ¿Una prueba?, ¿A mí?  
  
- Sí, porque yo he venido aquí antes y tengo mayor legitimidad... y además no fui un mortífago. He pensado en que si superas la prueba que te instalo, yo abandono el puesto de Defensas y quedas tú como único aspirante para jefe.  
  
Severus pensó por un instante en las palabras de su colega. Pronto alzó su mirada nuevamente y prosiguió:  
  
- ¿Qué tipo de prueba?  
  
- Sabía que te interesaría - sonrió Phillipe malévolamente - Bueno, he pensado en varias, pero ninguna era lo suficientemente "perfecta" para ti. Así que he manufacturado una estrictamente difícil solo para ti: deberás entrenar a un alumno de mi elección en el arte del duelo para que se enfrente a mí y, si me derrota, te sedo el puesto.  
  
El joven profesor se mantuvo fijo en su posición. Observó a su enemigo en busca de señales que indiquen algún tipo de trampa o engaño. No era tan estúpido para caer en un juego tan simple. ¿Realmente era eso todo?. Una parte de sí le advirtió que ese tipo se traía algo entre manos; pero por otra parte, ansiaba con fervor dictar esa materia, así que terminó aceptando.  
  
- ¡Sabía que no te rehusarías! -confesó Cadwell animado - esta tarde te presentaré a tu nuevo pupilo.  
  
Dicho esto abandonó la sala.  
  
Severus se recostó nuevamente en su asiento. Conociendo a Cadwell, sería típico de él presentarse con un papanatas incompetente, incapaz de articular hechizo alguno. Pero la decisión estaba tomada y las cartas sobre la mesa...  
  
Selva Danvers, una morocha chica de Slytherin, estaba corriendo por entre los pasillos del castillo tras haberse quedado dormida en la biblioteca la noche anterior. Dobló la esquina con tanto apuro que no pudo detenerse a tiempo e impedir estrellarse con una armadura ambulante que decoraba el lugar. Dolida por el impacto, reconoció que es más importante llegar viva y completa a su próxima clase que impedir ser amonestada por su tardanza.  
  
La clase de Defensas comenzaba a las 10, y ya eran más de las 10:30... sin más inconvenientes, se dirigió a dicha aula.  
  
Arribó con cautela e ingresó a la clase. El profesor la retó por su impuntualidad y le pidió que se sentase. Selva no objetó ni trató de defenderse. Por lo que quedaba de clase solo se molestó en prestar atención. Concluida la jornada del día, se dispuso a recoger sus útiles cuando el profesor Cadwell la llamó por un momento.  
  
- Señorita Danvers - le dijo - necesito hablar con usted por un momento.  
  
Selva tomó su mochila con suavidad - característica de ella - y se encaminó a donde su profesor se hallaba.  
  
- Como castigo a su desubicado arribo - comenzó a explicar el maestro - debo penitenciarla apropiadamente. Así pues, desde mañana, atenderá a unas clases particulares con el profesor Snape como parte de su castigo.  
  
Selva no contestó rápidamente. Su ceñó estaba fruncido y sus manos se apretaban con fuerza debajo de las largas mangas de su túnica. ¡Como podía castigarla por solo llegar 30 minutos tarde a su clase! (SV: ¡De ké se keja!, a mi ni me dejan entrar!!! :P!), además, ¡Quién era para obligarla a tomar clases extras! ( A mi no me importaria tener klases privadas... ). Cuando se hubo tranquilizado, se dirigió a su tutor.  
  
- No puede forzarme a concurrir a clases extracurriculares con un profesor ajeno solo por haber llegado tarde...  
  
- No es solo por eso - se apresuró a decir Cadwell - es también por las numerosas veces que robó volúmenes de la sección prohibida, cuando encerró a su compañera en el baño encantado, cuando le lanzó pus de armadillo en la cabeza al señor White... - enumeró con pesadumbre.  
  
Selva arqueó una ceja con sarcasmo. Al fin de cuentas, el profesor conocía perfectamente las travesuras que ella fue haciendo a lo largo de su estadía en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, no le hizo saber - debido a su gran orgullo- que veía el castigo impuesto, correcto. La joven Slytherin salió de la sala sin más que decir y se encaminó a su sala común. En el proceso pensó detenidamente en sus objeciones: el profesor de pociones le parecía una persona siniestra, poco fiable, capaz de esconder un lado oscuro y macabro. Por otro lado, su inteligencia y habilidad hacían de él un ser fascinante y misterioso. Esas cualidades las había descubierto con las diferentes clases que acudió. La manera en que le tomaba el pelo a los Gryffindors demostraba que era una persona astuta y ágil a la hora de herir con las palabras... tal cual ella. Selva suspiró en alto. Llevó su mirada al techo y se detuvo a ver los decorados. Recorrió con su mirada los arabescos góticos del lugar sin perder detalle alguno. Amaba pasar horas mirando las decoraciones de su escuela. El edificio era magnífico para una artista como ella. Porque, aunque no lo pareciese, Selva era una destacada dibujante - aunque ella demuestre indiferencia en el tema - y amaba detener el tiempo de su vida al menos por algunos minutos y contemplar aquellas cosas que la gente normal no se detiene a observar. Mientras veía el suave y retorcido recorrido de los vidrios del vitraux, Loreley, una gran amiga de Selva, se acercó donde ella.  
  
- ¿Nuevamente escapando de la realidad? - preguntó divertida.  
  
- ¿Quién en su agitada existencia se toma un tiempo para sentir el gusto de la lluvia? - comenzó a balbucear - Si le preguntas a un importante funcionario del ministerio, te dirá que no tiene tiempo ahora para responderte. Si le haces esa pregunta a un joven hechicero, se reirá de ti y no sabrá qué contestarte... si me lo preguntas a mí, te diré que no sé qué gusto tiene, pero que es sabroso, es sabroso - concluyó.  
  
- Bien - respondió Loreley - si me lo preguntas a mí, te diría que sabe a pureza...  
  
Salvia giró su cabeza hacia su amiga y le esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Loreley era una de sus pocas amigas - en concreto, solo tenía dos amigas, Loreley y Pumkin, su gatita - con la cual se podía hablar de cosas similares a su reciente diálogo sin sentirse desubicada o ajena. Era una hermana para ella, un ángel... y aunque le confiase sus más grandes secretos, aún había cosas que se reservaba, como el hecho de los diferentes momentos en que pensaba en su profesor de pociones. Aunque deseaba confesarle a Loreley la verdad, sentía que lo que le sucedía era tabú, inmoral y temía lo que su amiga llegase a pensar de ella. Selva retomó su paso junto con su amiga.  
  
- ¿Cómo estuvo tu clase de hoy? - retomó el diálogo la Slytherin.  
  
- Tranquila - contestó la otra - ¿Qué te pasó que llegaste tan tarde?  
  
- Me quedé dormida - confesó Selva riendo. Ley comprendió que su amiga había estado leyendo volúmenes prohibidos otra vez.  
  
- ¿Cuádo te dignarás a contarme para qué diablos los lees? - bufó Loreley. Selva miró a su amiga y arqueó una ceja - ¡No me mires así!, sé que algo tramas, eres un demonio cuando te lo propones.  
  
- ¿Y dices ser mi amiga? - bromeó Salvia.  
  
- ¡La única y la mejor! .  
  
- Creída... ¬¬  
  
Ambas chicas rieron al unísono. Juntas se dirigieron hacía las mazmorras.  
  
Aexy Viper: Y aka he vuelto kon algo nuevo pero tipiko... jajajajajaja, es ke no puedo dejar de imaginarme las mil y una formas de ke Sev y yo estemos juntos!!!!!!!!! Jajajajajaja, tengo una mente podrida, retorcida e indecente... jajajajajaja, de todas formas, será Belz kien escriba las escenas "lemmon" así ke, a kejarse a la muchacha esta!!!! Yo soy solo poesia y sentimientos (Kien te cree eso Viper???? Solo vos misma :P!) pero igual va a ser lindo y va a tener final!!! Lo prometo!!!! Jajajajajaja, el de la Alianza de los Hechiceros porke mi cute hermanito me borro el chapter 6... y ahora tengo pachorra de reescribirlo... ja!, pero ya lo voy a koncluir... de ultima Belz tambien lo hace! Je!, si preguntan kien eskribio esto, Belz lo hizo!, si preguntan kien mato a mi perro, Belz lo hizo!, viva Belz!!!! Belz primer ministra!!!! Voten por ella!!!!!!!! Jajajajajajaja!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh basta! En fin, mejor me voy yendo... Sayounara!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sexy Viper Kinky Girls MYU Aguante el Orange Side Dark side lo mejor! Viva El Innombrable!!!!!  
  
Belz: ¡Si!, yo hago todo, ¿no? Pero la de la idea original fue de la loca de mi co-escritora. ¡No pienses dejarme toda la culpa a mí! Porque, aunque con mi ayuda terminaste POR FÍN un fic, vos sos la que coordinaste bien todo. ¡Y con todas las escenas "románticas"- si se pude decir así teniendo a un galán como Severus, ¡puaj!- que quisiste! ¡Aguante Charlie, mi amor! Te quiero Charlie!!!!!! Espero sinceramente que este les guste ya que ambas le pusimos mucha garra. Y agradezco de parte de las dos a otra miembro de Ladl: Tabatha, que también ayudó mucho a mantener a Viper controlada. ¡Gracias, Tab!  
  
¡¡¡Please, dejen revews!!! Ybrab2002yahoo.com.ar o cherrynighthotmail.com Las autoras.  
][VampiraS][ 


	2. Capitulo 1

CAPITULO I  
  
Selva se presentó en el despacho del profesor Cadwell a la hora arreglada; ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. El maestro de DCAO se alegró al verla llegar e, inmediatamente, la obligó a seguirlo sin más explicaciones. Selva no comprendía el castigo impuesto. ¿Por qué hacerla tomar clases extras con el profesor de pociones?, ¿Qué tenía que ver él en todo esto?, ¿Y por qué clases extra?. Eran muchas inquietudes para un solo problema. Llegaron al salón de pociones rápidamente pero se detuvieron en la entrada. El profesor Cadwell estiró su brazo y llamó a la puerta. Ésta pronto se abrió invitándolos a pasar. Al entrar, Selva sintió un fuerte aroma en el ambiente. Pronto pudo reconocer que se trataba de una poción a medio hacer que se encontraba sobre un caldero, y junto a ella su dueño. La burbujeante mezcla explotaba de vez en cuando y amenazaba con salirse de su recipiente, pero el profesor Snape solo se limitaba a mirar a su camarada. Snape deseaba arrancar esa asquerosa sonrisa de su cara. Detestaba a Cadwell por sobre todas las cosas de éste mundo pero no podía desquitarse. Éste tenía muy buena fama dentro del colegio. Pronto cayó en cuenta de quién lo acompañaba. Hizo memoria para ubicar el rostro de la chica entre todo su alumnado y la reconoció con facilidad. Era una de las mejores alumnas del último curso de Slytherin, Selva Danvers (SV: Ñiak! no se me ocurre otro buen apellido... :P). No la conocía mucho puesto que la muchacha se solía aislar del mundo con algún libro o dibujo. Sí, porque en algo se había reparado: ella siempre se encontraba sola, o con su gato, dibujando, leyendo o simplemente mirando a la nada. Extraña muchacha, se dijo para sí. Selva tragó saliva cuando comprobó quién le impartiría su castigo. Aquel profesor era el más temido por todo Hogwarts y ella no era una excepción. Talvez no le temía tanto como los demás lo hacían, pero si mantenía cierto respeto hacia él, aunque...  
  
- Snape, aquí te traigo a tu nueva alumna, la señorita Danvers - explicó Phillippe con un exceso de cordialidad.  
  
- Conozco a la señorita, Cadwell, es también mi alumna - objetó Severus casi gruñendo.  
  
- Bueno, el plazo será... - Cadwell miró su reloj mágico, que no solo indicaba la hora sino también la fecha, el estado del tiempo y las próximas lunas, y prosiguió -... dentro de tres meses. ¿Suficiente?.  
  
- Será más que suficiente - silbó el maestro de pociones.  
  
- Me alegra - murmuró Phillippe con sutileza al tiempo que se voltaba y abandonaba la sala.  
  
Selva contempló la escena con pasmo. Definitivamente algo se estaba ocultando y ella era el eje de éste. Articuló una mueca de asco con su boca y se dirigió a su profesor.  
  
Severus hizo caso omiso al gesto de su estudiante y prosiguió a ordenarle su primer trabajo.  
  
- Saque su varita - ordenó.  
  
Selva no obedeció al mandato. Clavó su mirada esmeralda en un punto en el vacío y se mantuvo apática.  
  
- He dicho que saque su varita señorita - volvió a ordenar con más rudeza. Ella sostuvo su posición.  
  
Snape sacó su varita y apuntó a Selva.  
  
- ¡Saque su varita ahora! - gritó, pero la Slytherin no sacó su varita.  
  
Severus se llenó de ira y tomó a su alumna del brazo.  
  
- ¡Qué se supone que está haciendo!  
  
Selva levantó su mirada con lentitud y la llevó a la altura de la se su maestro. Con toda la tranquilidad que un hombre es capaz de expresar abrió la boca y dijo:  
  
- Estoy esperando explicaciones... - susurró.  
  
Severus sintió hervir su sangre. La niña era inmutable y no podía intimidarla con nada. Maldijo a Cadwell por su astucia y se calmó de a poco. Suspiró con fuerza y prosiguió a responder:  
  
- La entrenaré en el arte del duelo durante tres meses.  
  
Selva abrió los ojos maravillada. ¡Sería entrenada en el Arte del Combate!. Y además, ¡Por su profesor de pociones!. Conocía perfectamente los rumores de que el profesor Snape era magnífico en dicho campo. Sin más que vacilar, sacó su varita de su túnica. Severus se sorprendió por la actitud de la muchacha. ¡Ahora estaba cooperando sin titubear!. Soltó a su alumna sin más palabras y prosiguió con su "clase".  
  
- Lo primero que repasaremos serán los hechizos de desarme - explicó - cuando cuente tres intentará desarmarme, ¿Entendido?. Bien. 1, 2...  
  
- ¡Expelliarmus! - gritó Selva sin dejar terminar de contar a su profesor. Severus salió expulsado unos metros atrás pero no cayó al suelo. Atónito miró a su alumna que ahora estaba esbozando una malévola sonrisa - tres... - terminó de susurrar.  
  
Severus sintió ganas de estrangularla por lo que había hecho. ¡Se había animado a retarlo!. Maldijo nuevamente a Cadwell y su detestable alumna. Selva no quitó la amplia sonrisa de su cara. Una de las cosas que más le gustaba de sí misma era esa osadía intrépida que la caracterizaba. Severus se acercó a grandes zancadas y miró con desdén a la muchacha.  
  
- ¿Se puede saber qué diablos pretendías?  
  
Selva estuvo a punto de abrir su boca para hacerle ver a su maestro que la había tuteado pero prefirió callarse. Ya le había perdido un poco el miedo al profesor de pociones. Al fin y al cabo era un hombre normal, y de lo único que podía temer era si le llegaba a poner una mano encima. Mas, eso era imposible puesto que era un profesor respetable y de seguro deseaba conservar su trabajo. Se acomodó su negra cabellera lacia y se dispuso a, de una buena vez, practicar la materia. Escuchó con atención a su profesor y siguió con esmero cada paso que éste le indicaba. Para el final de la jornada había incrementado su conocimiento sobre hechizos desarmadores y aturdidores.  
  
- Bien - habló Severus un tanto agitado por el ejercicio - mañana a la misma hora.  
  
Selva asintió con la cabeza. Jadeando tomó su mochila y salió sin despedirse. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos recordó cuando llegó el primer año en Hogwarts y conoció a su profesor. Se había asustado mucho el primer día de clase al enfrentarse su imponente figura y siniestra personalidad. Sin embargo, hoy todo era muy diferente. Los últimos años se había dedicado a observarlo con detenimiento y había descubierto una persona tan humana y sensible como ella.  
  
Selva arribó a su sala común y corrió al baño para darse una ducha. Se encontraba agotada pero satisfecha por la jornada. Sabía muy bien que aquello fue simplemente el principio  
  
Cayó finalmente el sol en Hogwarts y la luna comenzaba a revelarse en la penumbra. "¡Por fin!", pensó Selva, que ya no podía aguantar más. ¡Cómo transcurría tan lentamente el día! Con los estudios que se volvían cada vez más lentos y aburridos, sólo podía prestar atención a pociones... y las clases particulares de DCAO. Pero, ¿por qué?, ¡¿por qué, mierda?! ¿Qué era lo tanto lo atraía de él? No debería importarle tanto el hecho de que fuese un buen profesor, un hombre astuto, que tuviese una hermosa y helada mirada, que no era agradable ni intentaba caerle bien a la gente, lo cual probaba que los demás no le importaban mucho- como a ella-. Era reservado, ambicioso, frío. Las facciones de su cara ya se habían acostumbrado a permanecer inexpresivas. Costaba un tesoro poder arrancarle una sonrisa. Y lo valía. Valía también verlo enojado, pensativo, asombrado, etc. ¡De todas las formas! El contemplarlo hablando de hechizos, demostrarle cuánto sabía, inculcarle sus conocimientos, se convirtió en una especie de droga para la Slytherin. Quedaba hipnotizada por aquellos negros y oscuros ojos. "Acércate a las tinieblas", parecían decirle. Tuvo que requerir de una gran fuerza de auto control para permanecer inmutable ante él y devolverle la misma indiferencia. No obstante, Selva tenía la vaga idea que en la cabeza de Snape también se libraba una ardua batalla. ¿Sería por ella?. ¿Por qué lucía tan preocupado?. ¡Cómo le hubiese gustado preguntárselo!. Pero ello carecía totalmente de juicio y ella no debía mostrar si quiera una pizca de interés por él. Mas, ¿cómo iba a lograr eso cuando no hacía más que enfocar todos sus pensamientos las 24 horas del día en su profesor?. ¡Si hasta soñaba con él!. Eran los sueños más vergonzosos y hasta tiernos a la vez, que jamás hubiese tenido. Mientras cruzaba a través del angosto pasillo para llegar hasta el salón donde siempre concurría para sus clases particulares, y con la mente puesta en aquellas ocurrencias, recordó un fugaz sueño que había tenido la noche anterior: "Me encontraba en la mazmorra de Snape, pero no podía ver nada. Sólo sentía frío, tiritaba y de mi boca salía el aire, que era lo único que alcanzaba a observar. Trataba de cubrirme lo más posible con mi capa, mientras intentaba divisar algún rasgo de luz. No tenía mi varita y era consciente que en el salón no había nada; ni una silla, o mueble, o profesor... Comencé a caminar, desafiando la oscuridad y aventurándome a cruzar la espesa niebla que se estaba formando. No tenía miedo, sólo frío. Lo único que conseguía oír eran las lentas y precavidas pisada que daba. De pronto, logré distinguir un pasajero destello. Había algo allí. Me acerqué sin pensarlo dos veces y en aquel momento lo vi... Era él, ¡en un espejo! Era su reflejo. Me di vuelta para encontrarlo, mas sólo veía negrura. Entonces me percaté que él, Severus, era mi reflejo. Repetía al mismo tiempo todo lo que yo realizaba. Lo miré sorprendida y deposité mi mano en la que él me extendía. Allí estaba, dispuesto a seguir todo lo que yo hacía. Supe en aquel momento que el frío había cesado y que pronto volvería la claridad. Debía apresurarme y poder de alguna forma llegar a él. ¿Cómo? El pánico comenzaba a adueñarse de mí, y por ello tomé una drástica decisión. Con la llegada de la luz, vendría mi madre y todos sus reproches, y con ella, todos los demás problemas. Tenía que hacerlo... Inicié mi plan quitándome la capa. Él lo hizo también. Llevaba una media sonrisa, la cual adiviné, se encontraba asimismo en mi rostro. Luego me despojé de la túnica. Mi corazón se contraía bruscamente. Quedamos ambos con un pantalón y remera muggle. Podía ver cómo las fuertes manos de mi instructor se despojaban de las telas opacas y las dejaba, como yo, en el suelo. Sus brazos... ¡qué delicia!. Quería contemplarlos en su totalidad, sin las intromisiones de la molesta remera. Sentía cómo la mirada de él cargada con el mismo deseo que yo poseía, la recorría. Pero la luz..., se comenzaba a derramar lentamente a través del cuarto. Se acercaba perezosamente matando la oscuridad sin que ésta se diera cuenta. Ya podía entrever apenas los muros de la mazmorra. Así que, urgente, comencé a deshacerme de la remera. Él hizo lo mismo. Sus músculos... ¡gloria!. Mas la luz ganó terreno..., se hizo cada vez más potente y yo ya no alcanzaba a ver mi amado reflejo en el espejo. En realidad, noté entonces, ya no podía distinguir nada. Era luz, sólo luz." En aquel momento Selva había sido despertada por la claridad de la luz que se vertía por las ventanas del cuarto. " Me desperté en el mejor momento", pensó la Slytherin al llegar al salón donde iba a encontrarse con su profesor. Tocó la puerta y, luego de escuchar el gruñido que le indicaba que pasara, entró.  
  
Severus se hallaba sentado detrás de su escritorio tomando una taza de café, aguardando a que su alumna llegase. Tan rápido como ella entró, él dejó su infusión de lado y se propuso comenzar inmediatamente las clases. Quería finalizar aquello lo más pronto posible, ya que estar con aquella alumna lo abrumaba mucho.  
  
La joven se acercó a donde su profesor estaba y sacó su varita dispuesta a comenzar con las instrucciones. Estaba demasiadao ensimismada con su sueño como para empezar a molestarlo. Severus agradeció a que la chica no se haya obstinado y le dictó las primeras órdenes. Practicaron hechizos de ataque - tales como el "Focus" (que convoca una llamarada de fuego), o el "Kaze" (lanza una ráfaga de viento que impide la buena visión del oponente) - a los que ella le dedicó especial atención. Pero durante aquel entrenamiento, Selva incendió accidentalmente su túnica viéndose obligada a quitársela y remendarla. Severus tomó el uniforme de la chica y lo dejó sobre su escritorio. Al voltearse vio se sorprendido al encontrar a su alumna ataviada con aquellas ropas grises que todos los alumnos usan debajo de la capa negra. Una pollera corta, sencilla, una camisa blanca pequeña - que silueteaba perfectamente el contorno de la cintura de la muchacha - y la corbata de los colores de las serpientes. Severus no consiguió articular palabra al notar las delgadas y largas piernas de ella. Selva no se había percatado de la estupor de su tutor. Estaba demasiado ocupada viendo la quemadura en su mano izquierda. Al darse la vuelta, Severus desvió su mirada y prosiguió con sus lecciones.  
  
- Continúe practicando mientras yo arreglo su túnica - ordenó éste.  
  
- Sí profesor - respondió ésta y continuó con sus prácticas.  
  
Severus dirigió su atención a la túnica dañada y se dedicó a componerla. Un simple movimiento de varita alcanzó. Terminado su trabajo dejó la capa a un lado y continuó observando el trabajo de su alumna (NdBC: ¿Solo el trabajo? =3). Terminada la jornada diaria la joven Slytherin, un poco agotada, tomó sus cosas y se marchó del lugar. El profesor de pociones se sentó en su escritorio y maldijo a Cadwell y sus ideas. De pronto se paró en seco y meditó: Cadwell le había propuesto aquella prueba para hacerlo perder. Él se había esperado que Cadwell apareciese con alguien incompetente, pero en cambio se había surgido con uno de los alumnos más eficientes de la institución. Severus frunció el ceño. Había gato encerrado...  
  
Holas!!! Co taaaaaaaaann????? Espero ke bien!. No tuve muchos reviews de esta historia, bah, solo tuve uno... ¬¬ pero en fin... lo voy a contestar!  
  
Indira: Y si... la idea es dejar con las ganas al lector de leer el próximo chapter... Acá tenes otro!, babeate un poco más... acordate ke este es un Sevy de 24 añitos... =D   
  
Espero reviews!!!!!!  
  
Sexy Viper 


End file.
